Ausstiegs Grund
Hier alle Ausstiegs Gründe, der einzlenen Members, sowie Familien. Solo *'Sandy Noris;' war Schwanger mit Sayuri, von Tachi. 2000 folgte der Zweite Sohn Siam. *'Yusa; '''hat Tachi geheiratet, *1982 Pino *'Harumi;' hat Tachi geheiratet, *1995 Henry Styling *'Koko Etawen Lashi;' hat geheiratet, Moka, und dachte eine Hochzeit und Kinder gehören sich nicht für ein Idol.2004 wurde ihr Sohn Mendalee, 2005 ihre Tochter Mendora und 2007 ihre zweite Tochter Mearika geboren, arbeitet nun als Moderatorin. Kabum Girls *'Kendra'; wollte sich mehr um ihre 4 Kinder kümmern. *1980 Helena, *1986 Steven, *1989 Lisa, *1992 Henning *'Tera Nita;' hat ein Blindeskind bekommen, wollte sich nur um dieses Kind kümmern. *1999 Starlight *'Sisiana;' unbekannt Siranja Nalujana *'Risa;' hat geheiratet *1978 Alexia, *1982 Lukas *'Roma;' wurde schwanger, *1981 Mina *'Renia;' ihr Vater starb, hat sich 1983 verlobt, *1985 Renia- Lina *'Regisa; hat geheiratet, *1990 Stella, *1995 Tena Lexia *'''Relina; neue wege gehen, *2007 Nina *'Henrietta Love; '''schwanger mit Zwillingen, *1995 Lukas & Tina Love *'Selarina;' hat geheiratet, 2007 starb ihr Mann. *'Kanna;' wurde schwanger und verließ für das Kind die Gruppe, *1993 Shadow *'Heria;' wollte Schauspielern *'Lina Risa'; hat das Land verlassen um in Amerika berühmt zu werden, dort starb sie 2008 bei einem Autounfall. *'Kesariwa; wollte endlich Lehrerin werden. Sie bekamm 2 Jahre später ihre Tochter Naomi Murakami *'''Kampusa; job als Angestellte, Ihre Tochter Asta, war Angel Complex Member. *'Hiwe Menischa; '''wollte eine Familie Gründen, Tochter Leila, ist heute Member von Siranja Nalujana. Tochter Sayu, war Mitglied. *'Lunaria; eine Kehlkopfentzündung zwang sie dazu. *'''Schasia; eröffnete einen eigenen Laden. *'Mana Kotoko;' verließ es auf Wünschen ihrer Familie hin, ihre Schwester Kanna, ist Member von COF27, *2005 Jin *'Genki Alas'; wurde schwanger *2006 Ken *'Kolia;' musste eine Chemomachen, *2010 Dreamy *'Melina;' verließ die Gruppe für ihren Mann, 2004 wurde sie ermordet, *1996 Sohn *'Herina;' ging in eine andere Gruppe, ist nun Solosängerin *'Sina Kessla;' arbeitet in der Firma ihres Vaters *'Chocolate;' verlor ihr Gehör *'Siwa Nerina; '''Hautkrankheit *'Mina Mesina Rewiga;' bekam 2005 ihr erstes Kind. *2005 Koki, *2009 Lina- Maria *'Schela; wollte die Welt kennen lernen *'''Wada Jana; wurde Schwanger und pleite Sitzen gelassen *2005 Haruna *'Lina Temposa;' ging zurück nach Spanien mit ihrer Familie *'Henira;' wollte eine Familie Gründen, starb 2007 *'Mela;' hat geheiratet, Schwanger mit dem ersten Kind. *'Lerina Tekawa;' für die Arbeit *'Kina Kelawiara;' wollte sich auf das Institut konzentrieren, bekam 2010 ihre Tochter Miki *'Sayu Meschina'; ihre Mutter Hiwe war Mitglied, genau wie ihre Schwester Leila es jetzt ist, sie verließ die Gruppe für die Arbeit. *'Terina Getawes;' neue Wege *'Uta Woschna;' Solo Sängerin *'Heriesa Schuma'; hat eine Tochter bekommen *2010 Carla *'Leila Menischa;' die Schule, später kam raus Leila ist Schwanger Ende 2010 kam ihr Sohn Sky auf die Welt. Color of Flower *'Minami Natsujaki;' bekam das Angebot für eine eigene Gruppe *'Akiko Ogawa;' bekam das Angebot für eine eigene Gruppe *'Risa Mitsui;' sollte BanBoom erweiteren *'Sayumi Ishikawa;' sollte BanBoom erweitern *'Aika Tanaka; '''sollte BanBoom erweiteren *'Aya Ishikawa; gründete eine Familie, *2006 Ayana, *2009 Jun *'''Sayuri Hagiwara; wechselte zu Angel Complex, erzählte aber das sie am liebsten in beide Gruppen gewesen wäre *'Maki Manabe;' sollte als Solosängerin Debütieren, jedoch starb Tachi vorher *'Mina Manami;' wollte die TDG ganz verlassen *'Ai Fujiwara;' wollte eine Gruppe mit einigen der Members die am Casting The 7 Best teilnahmen gründen, angeblich Naomi Ishikawa, Helani Meschuma, Runa und Sindrama Shina. *'Masami Mizuki'; bekam 2010 ihren Sohn Med, für die Familie verließ sie die TDG *'Asami Ogawa; '''wollte sich nun auf ihre Familie Konzentieren, hat Gus- Tilades Geheiratet. *'Shiho Ishikawa;' wollte Erzieherin werden. *'Satomi Hayami;' unbekannt *'Yoshiko Kumai;' hat geheiratet und 2010 ihre Tochter Mina bekommen. Angel Complex *'Nozomi Ogawa;' sie war Eifersüchtig auf Sayuri Hagiwara und Naomi Ishikawa, gibt an sie will lieber Solo Sängerin sein *'Kumiko Kaiba;' sollte eine Beziehung mit Koji Hiramoto haben, jedoch soll Yugi Honda mit ihr was größere Geplannt haben *'Erina Yaguchi;' sie hatte 2009 einige Skandale und ihr Austritt war nur eine Frage der Zeit, als sich AC von HmG trennte, war Erina in Hello Mania, dort stieg sie kurze Zeit dort wieder aus, wurde Schwanger von Sharon Yuki. *'Kyutoo Monst;' Sie fühlt sich ungerecht behandelt und geht zu Yugi Honda, mobbing in der Gruppe. *'Asta'; möchte neue Wege gehen *'Shadow;' erweitert COF27 *'Elfa;' neue Wege *'Charlien Tomodach;' Solo Sängerin werden. *'Sayaka Nakazawa:' Sie hat eine Krankheit an der Lunge, auch ist sie schwanger geworden von Taro Kumai. *'Ayana Mitsui:' Sie hat eine Anhaltende Kehlkopfentzündung und aufgrund dieser Verlässt sie die Gruppe wird aber weiter Schauspielern. *'Mayu Kumai:' Sie wurde schwanger und wollte erst bleiben. Die TDG bereitete eine Ankündigung schon vor, jedoch entschied sich Mayu plötzlich die Gruppe zu verlassen. Sie sagte Sayuri hätte ihr geraten sich fürs Kind zu entscheiden. *'Rena Mitsui:' Sie hatte Heimweh und will zurück nach Japan. *'Yoshiko Fujio; angeblich Zickte Yoshiko rum und konnte es nicht ertragen so weit hinten im Ranking zu stehen. *'''Naomi Ishikawa; Rausschmiss nach Skandal. *'Kanna Niigaki;' will Friday Shampoo helfen und sieht sich in der Lage eine Eigene Gruppe zu führen. *'Nana Kumai; '''angeblich fühlt sich Nana zu jung und will wieder zur Schule, sie war aber auch in dem Skandal mit Naomi verwickelt. *'Ai Tanaka; sie war zu jung. *'''Maimi Ueda; Krankheits bedingt, kann wieder kommen wenn es ihr besser geht. *'Sayu Tanaka; '''Rückkehr nach Japan. Temperature *'Tsubasa Takizawa;' er fand sich zu Alt für eine Boygrupp und wollte Solo Singen *'Tsubasa Misaki; er wollte neue Zeiel erreichen *'Koji Hiramoto; '''wurde Rausgeschmissen, wegen Angeblicher Beziehung mit Kumiko Kaiba, war unzufrieden mit der HmG ''(März.2010) *'''Tatsuya Kahara; wurde Rausgeschmissen, da er Geheimnise der HmG verriet, heute wieder in Temperature. erließ im Mai.2012 dann Freiwillig Temperature, wegen dem Raus kommen seiner Affäre und weil Fans ihm nicht wohl gesinnt mehr waren. *'Heiji Fukujama;' kam mit dem Druck nicht klar, er sollte das Mitglied werden, nahm Drogen und ging freiwillig *'Hero Melas;' unbekannt *'Flenning Heramuts'; wurde gefragt ob er gehen will *'Taro Kumai'; will sich als Solosänger mehr Zeit nehmen, streit mit Tatsuya (?) *'Genzo Takizawa'; er verließ Temperature um mehr in Friday Shampoo zu sein, einige Quellen sagen es war weil er sich Outete. *'Ryo Kumai; '''unbekannt, Quellen sagen es war wegen zu wenig Anerkennung in der Gruppe. *'Katzuya Matsumoto'; unbekannt *'Sharon Yuki;''' Erina wurde mit dem 3ten Kind schwanger und Sharon entschied sich nach 9 Jahren dazu die Gruppe zu verlassen.